Warehouse Rules
Please read the full list of OOC and IC rules. Editing and RP Rules These rules apply to how this wiki is run. #The Default Artifact Page is an example of how Artifact pages should be formatted. it is to be copied if necessary, not edited into an artifact. #Any Section creation must be debated among Admins after submitting a proposal to one of said Admins. #Breaking any rules set in a roleplay results in a temporary ban #No spam pages #Please try to be consistent when creating artifact or agent pages. #When a user asks someone else to stop doing something, such as insulting their parents, stop. Continuing afterward is considered harassment, which is grounds for banning. #Always log-in before you edit pages or create artifacts. #*Always check to see if you're logged in, even if you have the settings to keep you that way! #No secondary Warehouses. Halfway points where Artifacts are stored temporarily before being picked up are okay. #When planning a new RP, please discuss it with the other members of this wiki. If the idea is accepted, an RP is typically set up as a blog. Proper grammar and spelling are preferred. #Do not edit an artifact or agent page without the creators consent, NO EXCEPTIONS! #No artifacts can bring back the dead. Don't make one. #Things that do NOT exist in the Warehouse universe: Demons, Ghosts, Aliens, actual Dieties, Mythological beasts. Entities created by artifacts are exempt, but they don't exist naturally. #When making a character, do not God Mod or give them incredible powers that have no downside. For example, Juan, Aden, and Mary each have incredible powers, but they also have artifacts that are synced to their life force that can kill them if destroyed. ##While on the subject, please discuss with the Admins about creating a God Tier agent, as there are a set of specific guidelines that must be obeyed when using one. #Do not take control of another user's character without permission. This is the core definition of "God modding". #Anonymous contributors are not permitted to create Agents. #A Probatio (one who uses artifacts without concern) is essentially being warned. *If you are given the title of Probatio, you are required to do any menial task asked of you until your set term of punishment is up, or you redeem yourself in a significant enough way that it is generally agreed you deserve the title lifted. RP rules *Using parentheses and quotation marks: I'd like to propose it's a determined rule that when we address something in an RP OOC we use the parentheses, while we use quotation marks for our characters to speak. Below is an example: **Rick walked into the B&B. "Felix, can you cook?" he asked, a random question. (Relax Draco, it's an example RP. Deal with it) Rick was stared at like he was insane. *Enforcing the need for characters to not randomly appear: I believe it should be made a rule that characters should only be allowed to join when mentioned by somebody else involved. The only exception is in the actual Warehouse, and not being brought in doing something f**king retarded. I.E. example below **Rick walked into the B&B. In the room are Felix, Aden, and Dylan, each doing their own thing. (Now, Per Ankh, Draco, and Phoenix are allowed to with me) *"Character is speaking." In character description. (out of character talking) Other Rules *If Prof. Draco and/or Per Ankh seem irritated, it is best to step back. **Especially Draco. If he's mad at you, back off and/or fix what you did. *Scalec is the nice one until he isn't. *If you see a comment signed by a person whose username contains "Calm&Collected", "Spkavyja", or "Phoenix1998", IGNORE IT. These users have been blacklisted by the community here for countless reasons, and none of their ideas or influence is to be considered a part of our canon. *On Time Travel, as defined by Draco: "time travel is a non-use element. Besides what Paracelsus managed, we cannot travel through time. The astolabe only rewinds 24 hours, and that causes enough problems. We do have artifacts like Theodosius of Bithynia's Sundial or Thomas Wedgewood's Chanpange Glass that can create time bubbles, but those don't physically transport the user. Even Juan, who can naturally alter time, can only blip back a few seconds at most in an emergency." **TL, DR, No time travelling! In-Character Rules These rules apply to the Warehouse used in this wiki #New agents should not be left unsupervised in the Warehouse! EVER! #The Dark Vault is so secured for a reason, it is not a place to hide from work. #Don't lick the tesla coil. Yes, it tickles when you do it to a Tesla ball, this is bigger. #*Speaking of which, static balls are not fun to touch. You will wind up with your hair on fire. If you're lucky. #Teslas are NOT toys. #Artifacts are NOT toys. Even the ones that technically are. #The Warehouse office computers are not to be used recreationally, buy your own laptop. #We are a SECRET organisation, try and be as subtle as possible on the field #When in doubt, mushrooms did it. #*Or in some cases, global warming. Blame Al Gore. Or sunspots. #Felix's workshop is not to be entered without permission and an escort, you may die or be rendered sterile. #Stay out of Artie's bedroom. #Return any books you check out from the library, or Mr. Kipling will make sure to get it back. #*Be sure to check if said book is not an artifact before removing it from the shelf. There is a list in Mr. Kipling's office #Doing inventory is an order, not a choice. #If you see an artifact or something you don't identify roaming the Warehouse, do not engage. Cowards live to run another day. #Yes, the Umbilicus is rigged with explosives. You do not need to test this. #Experimenting with artifacts is dangerous! Always have a large amount of Neutralizer and a senior agent present. #*When considering using an artifact, ALWAYS have permission and ALWAYS be aware of the downside! If you feel the downside is about to activate, stop using the artifact and deactivate or neutralize it ASAP. #If a Regent or the Caretaker is present, be on your best behavior. They can ensure you are NEVER found if you get fired! #Bursting into a senior Agent's (Admin's) office is only permissible in an emergency. #If you notice that an artifact is out of place or is missing entirely, call security IMMEDIATELY! #Always make sure the person entering with you is another agent. We don't want another Nick Incident... #*If it turns out to be someone like Nick, incapacitate and Bronze the person ASAP for later questioning. #*If it turns out to be someone like Paracelsus, Keep the person away from the stacks, and trap them in the suspension chamber. #**And do NOT talk to them! EVER! #Artifacts in the Eros section are not to be used for your own love life. Get a date the old fashioned way, ask someone. No, Valentines Day is NOT an exception! #Please show respect when in Origin Circle. Most of these artifacts are very powerful religous and/or mythological artifacts. Not doing so may get you smited. #There are two words for Agents who consider going Frankenstein on the Graveyard. The first is "DON'T". The second is "suicide" Category:Warehouse 13